I Won't Say I'm In Love
by RaiPhoenix015
Summary: Holly won’t say she’s in love but Artemis is about to convince her otherwise... Please read...


A/N: Hello!!! It's me RaiPhoenix015 but just call me Rai. )

After a long time of thinking (cough a whole minute cough), I have decided to try my hand at writing and to post it for the entire world to see. I would like to thank **Xx Artemis Rox mi Sox xX **for encouraging me. Thank you Rox!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, or any anime, book, cartoon, game, etc. out there. The only things I own are my plots and ideas.

Summary: Holly won't say she's in love but Artemis is about to convince her otherwise…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

Holly sat down atop a grassy cliff, her legs dangling at the edge and her arms at her sides as she looked at the vast ocean stretching farther than the eye could see. It didn't show on her pretty face, but it was obvious that the captain was overwrought with fatigue. It wasn't at all surprising since this Artemis thing was practically driving her to insanity.

Ever since she had started getting closer to the Irish Mud boy, unknown feelings kept making themselves known and frankly, it was starting to irritate her. She had long since admitted to herself the hideous fact that she loved-no **liked, only liked** the irritating genius.

'Man, Holly. Of all the guys out there, you had to pick Artemis. How low can you get?'

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
It's ancient history,   
Been there done that  
**

'I used to believe that no guy was worth it to lose my head over, but now I'm getting all romantic and sappy.' Holly thought as the light wind caressed her face. 'Maybe I'd better just forget about him, he is a Mud Boy after all and I'm an elf.'

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you**

'_Don't kid yourself.'_ Holly's inner self spoke up. _'You love the human. He means the world to you.'_

Holly gritted her teeth. 'How would you know that?!'

She could almost feel her inner self smirking. _'I'm your inner self, hon. It's my job to make you realize things what you're too stubborn to admit.'_

**Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

'It is not true!!! I do not love Artemis Fowl!!!'

'_I thought you had already admitted that you were in love with him?'_

'I-'

'_Uh uh uh, I'ts no use denying it girl, you Holly Short love Artemis Fowl!!! You want to hug him, and love him and you feel all fluttery inside whenever her looks at you.'_

**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**

**It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love**

'I DO NOT LOVE HIM!!! Maybe like but not LOVE!!! And besides-' Holly grew thoughtful, even sad. 'He's with Minerva now.'

Even her inner self was speechless.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
**

Holly had first thought that Minerva and Artemis were only strictly friends, but after hearing that awful, stupid, hideous news, well let's just say she cried her eyes out and Foaly had to bodily drag her out of her house just so that she could congratulate them. Congratulate? She wanted to jam her Neutrino into their faces, bit noooo… Foaly insisted she act all lady-like.

'I should have expected that Artemis would fall for a fellow genius.'

'_Technically, it was an arranged marriage, he didn't exactly fall in love with her.'_

'Minerva's a genius, so it's obvious that after a little while he'd grow to love her anyway.'

**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
**

'_Holly be a good girl and admit that that you love him, if you don't love him you wouldn't be acting like this._'

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
**

'Do I really love him? But he has Mi-'

**Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
**

'_Holly!!! Stop thinking about that Minerva and think of what **you** want for a change!!! Falling in love isn't a crime, it's not embarrassing!!!'_

**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**

**You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love**

**'Maybe you're right, but-'**

******You're way off base  
I won't say it  
(She wont say it)  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
**

******Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love  
**

**'**_But what Holly? Don't be all high and mighty, it's just three little words…I love him. Go on and say it.'_

'It would be a mistake to tell him, but that doesn't mean I have to stop loving him.'

'_Holly-'_

******Oh**

Holly stared determinedly out to sea. 'I might be in love with Artemis Fowl, but******at least out loud-**' She stood up and brushed herself off before telling herself.

******  
"I won't say I'm in love"**

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this."

Holly whipped around while taking out her Neutrino and pointed it at the intruder. As luck would have it the person standing before her was the last person she wanted to see.

Putting down her Neutrino, Holly stared at the eighteen-year-old in front of her.

"Artemis."

Artemis nodded and smiled.

"Holly."

Holly could have sworn she was turning into jelly right this minute. The way Artemis looked at her with that irritating but sexy grin on his face was making her feel flustered, and that was a bad thing.

"What did you mean by that?"

Artemis delicately raised an eyebrow at her, Holly couldn't help thinking it made him look a lot desirable. Wait, desirable? Where did that come from?

"What do you mean?"

Holly gulped and averted her eyes from him not liking the way his eyes were staring at hers, it was as if he was penetrating her very soul.

"You know, when you said 'I hoped it wouldn't come to this.'?"

He shook his head, his raven hair flying. "It doesn't matter."

An awkward silence followed.

Holly turned her back on him and looked out to sea. She knew Artemis was looking at her and his stare only made her more curious.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"What do you mean? Am I not allowed to go here? This is a public place and-"

Holly turned back to him, his evasive answer only served to irritate her.

"Don't act coy Fowl. Why aren't you with your dear fiancée?"

Artemis stepped towards her and it took Holly a great amount of effort not to instinctively step back.

"Do you want me to be with her?"

"Excuse me?"

Artemis took another step forward and this time Holly stepped back, the two were only ten steps away from each other. Seeing her reaction he stepped forward, Holly did the same maintaining their ten-step distance.

"I came all the way here to see you, leaving behind my supposed fiancée, driving many miles just to look for you, and here you are wanting me to go back to her."

Holly could barely breathe at that. 'Artemis was looking for me?'

Artemis started taking small steps towards her in an agonizingly slow manner.

"I looked all over for you and when I finally found you, I heard the very last thing I wanted to hear." He stopped just five steps away.

"I won't say I'm in love." He whispered.

Holly stepped back not realizing that she was already at the edge of the cliff. She lost her footing and found herself falling backwards. It was so sudden that Holly didn't have time to scream. She continued falling when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. The next thing she knew, she was looking at a pair of multi-colored eyes a brown and blue.

Holly instinctively wriggled at Artemis's embrace. The young man's face instantly turned to panic.

"Holly, stop it or we'll fall off the edge!!!"

Holly wasn't able to hear him and with a burst of strength unknown to him, Artemis pulled her towards him making them topple to the ground with Holly lying above him.

Artemis instantly sat up making sure to have a good grip on Holly and started shouting.

"Are you insane?!"

Holly was looking at him, she saw something in his eyes. There was a touch of anger, but more so fear and worry. 'Fear?'

"You could've fallen!!! And something might've happened to you!!!"

Then he did something Holly didn't expect him to do. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her fiercely, burying his head in her neck.

"If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Holly's eyes widened with disbelief. "Artemis-"

Artemis pulled back, he wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her chin in his other hand. He then leaned towards her and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Holly couldn't believe it. Here he was, the man she loved, kissing her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck before getting herself lost in the kiss. She could practically feel Artemis's emotions all in that simple kiss, joy, passion, but most of all love and even fear.

When she felt herself losing breath, Holly pulled back resting her head on his shoulder. Artemis simply held her as they both lost themselves in the comfortable silence.

"Is it true?"

Holly felt all the fear and doubt all in that simple question.

"Is it true you're not in love with me?"

Holly pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes, resting her forehead against his. She smirked.

"Artemis, for a genius you sure ask stupid questions."

She felt Artemis's hold loosen and she leaned towards him, her mouth hovering in front of his.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't be thinking of you, wouldn't be angry at you for being engaged to Minerva, and certainly wouldn't allow myself to kiss you."

"So, Artemis Fowl, to answer your question, I do love you, always had and always will."

"But what you said earlier-"

She placed a finger over his lips and shushed him.

"-isn't important."

Artemis smiled and held her close, tantalizing her with a light kiss.

"What about Minerva?"

"Don't worry, she knows. She knew it ever since we came back from Hybras. She was the one who convinced me to come after you. The whole engagement thing was only our parents' wishes, which I'd promptly disregard."

Holly made to speak but was silenced with another light kiss that quickly escalated into a deep passionate one. After that they simply stared into each others' eyes as the sunset dipped down the horizon.

"I love you." Artemis suddenly said.

Holly didn't hesitate to answer. "I love you too."

_I won't say I'm in love, is it? Holly, you-_

Holly pushed her inner self out of her mind as she got lost in another sweet kiss.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

A/N: There I'm done!!! Whoop!!! Yey!!! I think I'm growing to love writing.

N-e-way please review, it would mean a lot to me. Thank you.

Good luck. More power. Stay safe everyone.

RaiPhoenix015


End file.
